No Matter What World
by Dreams of Featherfaith
Summary: What happens when Peter and Susan are left alone for a whole weekend? LOTS of incest involved and a mention of rape in first chapter.
1. Start of A Good Weekend

**This is my second story on the Chronicles of Narnia, it takes place in England, after the war is over. But in this chapter it says that Ed and Lu visit their cousin with their parents so technically they go to Narnia like in the movie just in a different time. **

**Anyways Peter and Susan stay back to take care of the house and what do you suppose will happen? Hmmm…. And this chapter does involve a mention of rape and love making, so I warned you! And if you are not into incest then its best you leave and FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO! AND IF YOU FLAME ME ILL FLAME YOU!**

**Peter: 18 Susan: 17 **

**(Though Edmund and Lucy don't come out in speaking roles they are 14 and 13 yrs. old)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Starting of a Good Weekend<p>

The atmosphere around the Pevensie household was tense and uncomfortable to both the eldest Pevensie children. Both Peter and Susan were eating quietly in the kitchen, as they tried to get use to the fact that their parents and young siblings weren't coming back until Monday morning.

Reasons were because they were off to visit their aunt and uncle, for the weekend. Edmund and Lucy wanted to stay back with them so they wouldn't have to deal with their annoying cousin Eustace. Yet their parents said that Peter and Susan were to stay back and take care of the house while they go with them. Susan was a bit resistant during this said from her parents, saying maybe she could go with them instead.

_"Nonsense Susan, you are old enough to help Peter care for the house now! It's best you stay here with him."_

Her mother had said that to her a week earlier and then left her there as she went to call her sister **(I don't know if Helen is Alberta's sister, so much for knowing a lot of the CoN)**. Susan couldn't help but tremble at what her mother said. '_Alone with Peter for a whole weekend.'_ Susan thought that day with dread. She didn't feel comfortable being around Peter because of their past in Narnia when they were together, but they haven't been together since the last time they were in Narnia...

She began to think of a time when they all use to live in Narnia, in their Golden Age. When loving your brother wasn't a sin or something disgusting, Peter was always there for her when she needed him, he was her protector. Eventually during her first years in Narnia, she began to develop feelings for him and secretly looking at him from afar. Susan knew it was wrong to think of her brother like this, but at times she just couldn't help it. Eventually, she just put her immortal thoughts away and just decided that maybe, if by some miracle, she will find a suitor that she'll love.

That's when she met Rabadash of Calormen, a nice man she thought of him at first, he was great to talk too, and he generously welcomed her and her young siblings to visit his home in Tashbaan. Though she and her siblings where a bit resistant, thinking of who will look after the castle while they are gone, Peter was off fighting the remains of the witch's army. So instead her siblings decided to stay back and wished for her to be careful while she's there.

She then remembered what happen during her time there in Tashbaan.

_Susan was actually enjoying herself with Rabadash for the few days she was there in his castle, that is until she saw him brutally, hurt his servants and how horrid he acted towards them. It was one night she slipped out of her guest room for a glass of water, when she heard Rabadash's voice yelling at someone. Susan made her way towards his voice and saw him and one of his guards brutally whip one of his servants to death, Susan was there watching the horrible scene in front of her and was trembling with fear. She then saw the guard drag the servant to another room where Susan heard his pain screams then silence. She thought the worst that they had killed the poor servant and she slowly began to cry and thought to herself that she had to escape now._

_Sadly Rabadash had seen her and quickly went after her, Susan ran to her guest room and closed the door quickly and ran to one of her bags where she knew her Horn would be. As she took it out, Rabadash came in with a hungry and ravenous look on his face and came towards her and roughly got a hold of her and began to drag her to her bed_.

Susan cringed at that memory as she remembered what happened to her that night.

_After he literally injured her enough to knock her unconscious, he raped her...Susan was too weak to fight back and was thinking of what would become of her after this, she wished her siblings were here to rescue her and she thought of Peter..._

_Peter her brother isn't here to save her this time, she was now her own, and that scared her. Susan was now fading into an unconscious state and only prayed to Aslan for this nightmare to be over. The next morning she woke up naked, bruised and bloodied, Susan remembered her door being locked, so she used her Horn to call for help, and by at least an hour later her siblings and Aslan came to her rescue and also by another miracle Peter was their too. Susan had told them what Rabadash had done to her the night before and how he killed a servant._

Susan remembered Peter having a look that that would kill and almost attacked Rabadash if it was for Edmund holding him back. But Aslan took care of everything turning Rabadash into a donkey for what he had committed. _Peter held her tightly the night they returned to Narnia, Susan cried onto his shoulder and said she will never want another suitor setting foot onto Narnia again especially Rabadash. He promised her that he will always protect her no matter what happens, he also confessed that he loved her more than a brother should_.

Susan smiled at that as she continued to eat her food, Peter saw her smile and wondered what she was thinking about. _'She can't be thinking about us.'_ Peter thought sadly and also continued eating.

_After that night Peter and Susan showed there love openly throughout Cair Paravel, their siblings congratulated them on their new found love but they never did anything intimated cause of what happened to Susan. But soon when she was ready they would after all they loved each other so much and can't keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes. That's until 3 months later they found out Susan was pregnant...with Rabadash's child. He raped her and now she must deal with having his child, Susan was scared out of her mind when she found out, luckily Peter was always there to calm her and told her, he will take charge of being the father of the child now. Though she was terrified of this, she grew attached to the child so long as she never thought of the true father of it. Soon the child was born, it was healthy girl and had mostly all of Susan's features except the eyes were brown instead of blue. The child was named Amelia Rose Pevensie and was loved by all the Narnians no matter how much she was the daughter of the horrid Rabadash. _

_For 12 years they ruled Narnia and Susan's daughter, also Peter's daughter, grew up to be a wonderful girl and gentle girl like Susan and that was one thing both Peter and Susan loved about her. Peter had asked Susan once if she ever wanted another child that would be their own. Sometimes Susan wouldn't respond or she would suddenly start to shake with fear being remind of what happened with Rabadash, and when they would be close to being intimate, but she would always stopped him. The years continued to pass by, until the the white stag came in and they were out of the wardrobe._

"Susan, Susan!" Peter was waving a hand in front of his sister to stop her daydreaming, luckily it did.

"What's wrong Peter?" she said as she snapped out go her daydream and looked up at him with worried eyes.

Peter grabbed her empty plate, glass cup and utensils and carried them to the sink, "I was saying that if you were done eating so we could pick up. Unless you want to keep sitting there all night daydreaming." Peter said jokingly with a small smile on his face.

Susan blushed slightly and got up from the chair and help Peter pick up the leftovers from the table, "Sorry Peter I was just thinking of some things, that's all."

Peter stopped to look at her and said "What type of things?" he asked as he placed the rest of the glass wear he was holding in the sink and came towards her.

She noticed him walking towards her and quickly went around him to put the dirty plates she held, in the sink, "Oh you know about...our lives in Narnia. I still can't believe 1500 years have passed." She said the last part quietly as she turned on the sink.

"What about our lives in Narnia, Su?" Peter said looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes and quietly walked towards her.

"Oh just...about...what happen when..." she felt him wrap his arms around her and he rested his head on her shoulder, "Peter...what are you doing?"

"Susan, you have been ignoring who we are since we came back from Narnia three years ago. I want you back, my lover and wife, please Susan." Peter said, his voice pleading to her, his hands moving to turn the water off and turned her around so that she will face him.

Susan could do nothing but look at him, she was trapped between him and the counter, "Peter, we can't do anything about being together here, it's a sin, it wrong. What could we do, the only ones that would understand are Lucy and Edmund," Susan looked at him with tearful eyes, "I can't Peter, it won't last I can just tell already."

Susan tried to slip out of Peter's arms but his hold was strong and he wasn't going to let her slip out of his arms that easily.

"I love you Susan, I can't let you go, not again…" Peter said, leaning in to kiss her passionately, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Susan tried pushing him away, but he was to strong and the way he was kissing her, she couldn't help but melt into his arms, giving into his love. He smiled against her lips, pulling away from them to kiss her cheeks and down to her neck and to her throat, he heard her moans vibrate against his mouth making him smile.

They pulled away looking at each other with love and lust in their eyes, Susan could just see the same look he held whenever he was close to making love to her, but when that happened she would stop him. Now she didn't want to stop him, something told her that what they have is not wrong. How could she be so stupid that this is what he's always felt? The strong feeling she felt was intense and now, she understood that the painful feeling can only go way by them joining as one.

She reached out her arms and began to pull his shirt off and she threw it to the ground. Grabbing his hands placing them on her own shirt she said, "Take it off, Peter please." She kissed his jaw and leaned against him, feeling his warm body. Peter obeyed and took off her shirt, throwing it as she did his, and was now rubbing her back in circular motions. Susan then backed away from him and moved to where the table was and sat on it, nodding for Peter to come over. As he got there she began to kiss him forcefully but lovingly, he groaned into her mouth and whispered her name. Peter's hands made their way to her back and unclasped her bra, and threw the unwanted under garment and brought her body closer to his feeling these wonderful sessions he hadn't felt in a long time.

They both began to breathe heavily because of the kiss and pulled away, but as soon as Peter caught his breath his lips came toward her neck and began to kiss his way down to her chest. He stopped and looked up at her as if asking her if it's ok; Susan just raked her hands through his blond hair as if saying yes and pulled his head towards one of her breast. He gladly took the soft globe in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. As he did this, she moaned loudly, saying his name between moans. He began to lay her down on the table to make her a bit comfortable and felt her rubbing against him as if she wanted him to remove her skirt which was restricting her from being closer to him.

"Do you wish for me to remove them, dear sister?" Peter smirked at her as she continues to rub herself against him.

"Please Peter I need you." Susan said, her breathing becoming heavier. She lifted herself off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing her legs up to his waist. He then lifted her off the table and carried her towards the living room where he placed her on the sofa. He began to take off her skirt leaving her only in her underwear, "Your beautiful." He whispered to her, feeling her hands slide down his chest, to his abdomen and to his pants. She unzipped them slowly and slid them off him, not before noticing how hard he was.

Peter blushed as he noticed her shocked face, had she really made him that excited? Truthfully it wasn't that, but he had waited a long time for this. He smiled at her and pulled her towards him hugging her tightly against him and began to slide his hands down towards her panties to take them off and finally start what they both needed badly. That's when he heard her gasp and he knew that gasp, Susan would stop him after they went too far, she would do that back in Narnia. But this place isn't Narnia and she isn't stopping them this time, "Just take it off Peter, its all right." She whisper against his neck and her own hands make their way to his underwear. Soon they were both completely naked and laying on the sofa, they held onto each other for a few minutes letting each other get used to the fact that they were now crossing a line between them and there's no turning back.

Peter kissed her slowly and passionately, his hands made their way down to her sides, then waist, then her hips. He gripped them gently and was about to push his already throbbing erection into her, but she put her hands on his chest stopping him.

"Peter wait, do you really believe…that..that we can be together here?" Susan said looking at him with a worried look in her eyes.

Peter smiled slightly at her, removing one hand from her hips to stroke her cheek, "I believe enough to let you know that this is how much I love you. And so long as we're in love and happy we'll always be together, Su."

Susan looked at him scared, but then slowly smiled. "Then let me know how much you love me, make love to me, my King" She whispered, pulling his face towards her. "As you wish, my Queen." Peter said and kissed her again with so much passion he held inside him and then he push his hardness into her and stayed there letting her get use to him being in her. Though she already lost her virginity, it would still hurt feeling this sensation again, this time it would be better.

"Oh!" Susan screamed out at the sudden entrance of him in her, feeling pain in her and had the urge to push him off, but this is suppose to be special and the pain will be gone in a few more minutes. It tore Peter apart to see her in pain, but he had to move because he was starting to feel a hurtful, throbbing session on his erection. "Su, I have to move, the pain will be gone quicker if I do." He grunted out and started to move in and out of her. Susan whimpered, "Just do it Peter and make it quick!" The pain was too much she felt tears in her eyes and she leaned up and kissed him to distract her from the pain. It was enough because as they were in mid-kiss Susan suddenly felt an overwhelming pleasure and she moaned loudly as Peter kept thrusting himself inside her.

"Oh, Peter," Susan moaned out, pushing her hips upward at each thrust, then wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his warm, hardness deeper into her, causing him to lost all coherent thought. The way her soft, wet walls enclosed around his cock and pulled him in with her stomach muscles, never wanting him to leave was the best feeling then he imagined. "Susan, you feel so amazing, I love you." Peter said to her and began to kiss and suck her neck slowly down to her throat, his thrusting becoming slower but harder, pushing all of him into her. Then he lowered his head and he kissed her as he thrust deep inside of her. He breathed out hard. "Oh, Susan!" he groaned, as he went deeper into her.

He pressed his fingers into her lower back and beckoned her closer. He breathed heavily in her ear, and cried, "Oh god, Susan!" He kissed her, passionately, roughly. Just as his cock entered into her, so did his tongue enter her mouth. Peter's tongue swirled inside her mouth as he massaged her tongue with his. He continued to thrust he could not contain it any longer. But Peter tried his best to hold it back. She was giving him an eminence pleasure and if he came, he wanted her to cum with him. "Oh, Susan," he whispered, "Cum with me."

Susan was blushing hard and opened her eyes slightly to look at him, it was then she realized Peter was making love to her, it wasn't just any love but it was real true love. "Oh god Peter!" Her grip on his back tightened as he went deeper than ever, hitting her womb. Susan couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her legs tighter around him and screamed as she felt him release himself inside her, feeling a warm liquid run through her. Peter collapsed on her as his tiny white seeds spilled out and flowed, swimming inside of her, their fluids coming together. He kissed her gently and tiredly, running his hands on her thighs in soothing motions. They were still joined together as they began to drowse off into sleep, mostly Susan, but Peter turned them over quickly so that she may sleep on top of him and be more comfortable.

Peter looked at her very flushed face and felt her sweated body move against his to find a comfortable position. "Susan?" Peter said as she settled down and looked at him. "Yes, dear brother?" She asked, smiling at him tiredly. "Did you enjoy this; I wasn't too hard on you was I?" Peter looked a little regretful, he probably hurt her without meaning to during their love making. "Does it look like I'm hurt, I love you Peter. I'm glad we did this together." She whispers, leaning up to kissed him, letting her tongue slid in his mouth for a few seconds then pulled away and laid her head on his chest, "I love you…" She whispers again, already drifting to sleep.

"I love you too, Susan..." He told her kissing her forehead, pulling her closer to him and began to drift to sleep as well, not before thinking, _'This is the start of a good weekend.'_ He then laid his head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think! Is it good enough for me to continue because I already have a like the whole story planned out. <strong>

**GOOD OR BAD YOU PEOPLE TELL ME OK AND I'LL CONTINUE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OK. ;)**

**Please review! **


	2. Chores Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 2: Chores Can Be A Good Thing

It was the morning, when Peter had woken up too Susan tracing his face with her fingertips, they stayed that way for a while, talking about what happened between them last night. Susan was still a little shy and unsure about the solution between them, but Peter reassured her, telling her that they'll figure out a way to be together freely.

Now it was the afternoon and they were doing chores around the house that their parents made them do for the weekend, which both Peter and Susan had dreaded about the weekend. Of course, they had no choice. They cleaned themselves up and picked up their clothes from the floor. Susan was a bit upset when she remembered the dirty dishes from last night, blaming Peter that he could have at least confronted her after she was done. He smirked at her when those words escaped her mouth, _"So, you didn't mind me confronting you at all last night? Hmmm Susan?"_ He had told her.

Susan had blushed hard at this and growled slightly, pushing their dirty clothes into his arms, telling him to start washing the dirty laundry, while she washes the dishes. He walked away laughing and Susan had to resist throwing a plate at him.

Of course that was hours ago, now it was around five till seven and they were half way done with their chores. All they needed was the laundry. Who knew there was so much! "I never knew we owned these many clothes, sure where a family of six, but really." Peter said tiredly as he folded some of his families clothes. Susan laughed quietly as she took out the last batch of laundry from the drying line and brought it to where Peter was, "Oh come on, I thought the high and magnificent king could handle anything, even folding up his own families laundry," Susan teased putting the basket of clothing down on the ground beside him, she leans up and kissed his cheek from behind. She sat beside him to help fold the rest of the clothes in the basket, then setting them down on the correct pile of clothes of each family member.

"If we were still in Narnia this wouldn't exactly be our problem now would it?" Peter said looking at her with a knowing glance, "Besides, I know you hate this as much as I do, so don't bother to say anything logical to me now."

"Well, then dear brother, the next time you need anything from me," she brought her lips to his, kissing them, her lips lingering on his then pulled back, "And you know what I'm talking about, don't come to me until you say something logical on why I should come back into you're awaiting arms." Susan said smirking and walked off to the door, not before grabbing the basket of still unfolded laundry.

As she was about the grab the door handle, she felt Peter's arms wrap around her waist and brought her close to him making her hit his chest softly. She dropped the basket by the sudden tug and thankfully it didn't spill over. Susan was about to scold Peter, but his face had gotten closer to her that their foreheads were touching and he had his eyes locked on hers making her freeze.

"What logical thing do I have to say to you Susan. Every time I was near you during our time in Narnia, you would instantly lose all logic when we were together." Peter said huskily and smirked at her as he felt her shiver slightly. He moved himself closer so that they pressed up against each other and against the washing machine, he then started to bring his face closer to hers, not before whispering, "In fact it worked a bit last night and it's working right now..." and with that he kisses her, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allowed it and his tongue instantly began to tangle with hers. They kissed each other deeply, causing both of them to moan slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his warm hands run against her waist and then the small of her back. The things he did to her were inhuman, all she ever felt with him is pleasure, love, and…she just can't put what she feels for him in words.

It was to magnificent.

He pulled his lips away and began to kiss her neck, while she leaned her head back in pleasure and ran her hands through his hair. She could have lost herself in his kisses if he didn't start pulling at her skirt. Remembering the laundry, she slowly began to push him away. Wondering way she pushed him away, he looked down at her only to meet her stern face, and she grabbed his wrists from the hem of her skirt and held them in hers, "Not now Peter, later when we're done! We have finish cause I want to take a shower!" Susan said moving away from him picking up the basket once more.

"But didn't you take a shower when you woke up this morning?" Peter said as he raised an eyebrow at her as she moved away from him.

"Yes, but after the chores we've been doing I positively reck now and what good would that do me?" Susan said walking inside the house. But before she went through the door she turned to him saying, "And it's best you finish with folding those clothes, so you can rest and take a shower yourself." Susan said smiling his way and going through the door that lead to the living room. Peter groaned in annoyance and turned around to finish folding these clothes. Once he was done, he began to wonder when he would finish what Susan clearly starting a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>As soon as Susan was done folding the cloths in the basket she had, she quickly put them away and took a nice, warm shower after a long day. Peter had finished soon after she was done and heard the water running as he carried the basket of folded clothes to each of the family members room.<p>

As he walked back down the stairs he heard the water stop running and heard the bathroom door open and then another close. Peter guessed Susan must have gone to change in her and Lucy's room, he tiredly sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them to see on his right a white and blue plaid blouse, that belonged to Susan, on the arm of the couch.

Peter grabbed the blouse and walked his way back upstairs again to give it to Susan. When he came to his sisters door, he knocked to let her know he was about to come in, but when she didn't answer. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened it, Peter was about to say that she forgot one piece of clothing downstairs, only to see Susan in just her underwear and her holding a night gowned. To sum it up, she was still half naked. She still a bit wet which made her look as if she was glowing with the lamp that shined on the bedside table.

She looked beautiful.

"Peter! Can't you knock? I'm changing!" Susan said blushing and putting her gown in front so that it could cover her just a little, but he kept looking at her. He smirked slightly as he walked toward her, not before putting her blouse on the dresser, "Why are you hiding yourself from me? What don't I need to see what I already have?" Susan blushed harder at his words and was about to say something, but he was right in front of her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her close not before removing the sleeping gown from her hands, letting it fall to the floor.

"Besides," he whispered to her and pulled her naked body closer to him, "I'm still not done with what you started earlier in the wash room…" he says huskily, starting to kiss her neck and slowly licking the skin. Susan let out a small whimper of pleasure and gripped his shirt as he began to carry her to her bed.

He laid her down gently on her back and he began to remove his clothing, not before removing her last article of clothing she had on. As soon as he was as naked as her, he reached for the lamp on the side of her bed and turned it off. "Peter if you're getting me back because earlier it's not going to work-" Susan let out a squeak as Peter bit her shoulder lightly.

"If it's not working Su, then why are we on your bed, naked and me on top of you, as you slowly give into my love for you? If that's not working then I don't know what you have been thinking of the past few minutes." Peter said huskily to her, feeling her slowly tremble under him. He knew that just by telling her something that will make any girl swoon, she would easily give into him, and now that Susan and him are more closer than ever, she couldn't even fight back with her logic.

"Oh forget logic, I love you Peter, I love you so much." Susan said as she brought his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. Peter pushed his tongue into her mouth meeting with hers and kissed her deeper, almost pushing his tongue down her throat. He felt her hips grind against his as if telling him to hurry up and make sweet love to her, "Please Peter…" she whimpered as she continued to rub herself against his already hardened erection.

He smiled as his lips moved to kiss her neck and whispered seductively, "You really want me this much Susan?" He said as he pushed throbbing erection against her entrance teasingly. Peter heard her moan with anticipation and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, "Yes now please, I need you to be inside me now Peter." Susan kissed his jaw line and moaned as he lowered himself onto her beginning to feel his tip enter her.

"Anything, to make you happy my Su..." Peter said quietly and plunged his hard cock inside her, hearing her moan loudly as he started to move in and out of her. "Oh Peter!" she moaned in pleasure and arched her back to get closer to him. Their breaths became ragged and uneven as they moved in sync. Susan tried to fight the urge to scream with pleasure. He kept thrusting his throbbing cock inside her as her walls squeeze around him, letting out groans of pleasure.

Peter never knew that he would feel this much pleasure from his own sister, he's glad that they are both here together sharing this unique love. He leaned his forehead against Susan's as he pushed, trying to get as close to her as possible, he was practically breathless, "I love you, Susan. I love you." He moves his hands on the small of her back and brought her closer so that he thrusted deeper and harder, bringing her more pleasure.

Both of them were starting to sweat, making each other feel hot. Susan kissed Peter deeply and let her tongue mingle with his until he pulled away, moving to her neck he lightly bit her shoulder. She threw her head onto the pillows and heard him whisper to cum with him. She didn't need to be told twice because with that, Susan felt liquid ecstasy in her veins. He nails raked along his back as she raised her hips to meet his thrust and gave into desire.

"_PETER._" She cried.

Hearing his name from Susan's lips, laced with a love, Peter felt himself fall over the edge with her, releasing his huge load inside her. The lovers tried to catch their breath as they climaxed. Peter collapsed beside Susan on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "How was that, Su?" Peter said trying to catch his stolen breath, he saw her give him a playful glare and gently pulled at his ear as she breathed heavily.

"You do know that I just took a shower right?" Susan said sitting up and looked down at him. He chuckled at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Do you really think the shower is more important at the moment, Susan? Cause I know you wanted to do '_that_' way more then me." Susan blushed, then gasped when she felt his hands start to wonder around her thighs and was pushed back down on the bed. Peter began to slide in-between her thighs again and rubbed his newly harden erection against her. "Peter?" Susan whispered out.

"I'm going to continue to do this to you, until you lose all your worries for once since Narnia.." Peter said then started to kiss down her neck. Susan's moans of pleasure were heard throughout the house as Peter thrusted inside her again. Maybe chores can be a good thing...

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT PPL AND I NOW MADE IT IN TO PARAGRAGHS AGAIN! Im gonna have to update this story from my iPhone or itouch cuz mycomputer isnt working well so ya just enjoy the story for now. I'll put you chapter 3 later ok bye everyone!<strong>


	3. A Question Worth Asking

**Hey everyone I'm back and I hope you love this chapter so please review and tell me what you think! Nothing bad in this Chapter just fluff and fluff and stuff ;P**

**Anyway on with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Question Worth Asking<p>

"Peter, shouldn't I help you with the food? You shouldn't have to do this all by yourself." Susan said leaning against the kitchen doorway as she watched Peter making dinner for them.

"Now why would I want you to do that Su, I told you I want to do something special for the both of us." He said turning to look at her and smiled, "Since we can't exactly leave the house, because both mum and dad forbid it, its best if I make us something and act as if we were going out to dinner." Peter said as he continued to cook the food he was making. Susan walked over to him and gave him a guilty smile.

"I just can't help but feel guilty for making you do this by yourself." Susan placed her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it as if to say sorry, she sometimes hated it when he would do things for her and she couldn't, even when she kept shutting him away for passed two years.

Peter leaned in and gently pecked her nose then her lips, "I want to do this for you, Susan, for us. This is our last day to be together freely in the house before mum, dad, Ed and Lu come home and I want to spend it together, with you." Peter said then started to shoo her away, "Go on now Su I'll call you down when the food is ready, okay and put something nice on when you come down."

"What are you _planning_ Peter Pevensie?" Susan raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing that you should know at the moment. Now go on my queen, while I prepare our dinner." Peter shooed her and turned around to continue his work on the food.

Susan gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off and went up stairs to her room to find something to wear. She and Peter had been asleep the whole morning. Having gone to sleep very late because of him made her a bit irritated, but she didn't regret what they did, they hadn't stopped until like two in the morning. He stayed a wake for a while just looking at her as she slept on, tired of the nights activities. He told her when she woke that he didn't fall asleep until later.

As they got up from bed they ate some breakfast, even if it was way past that time, then just laid on the couch and watched some television. Eventually Susan fell asleep taking a nap, a few hours later she woke up only to find Peter no longer next to her. She then smelled something still being cooked and found him getting some ingredients for the food he was preparing. She asked him if he needed help but that only leads to the conversation they just had a moment ago.

Now Susan is looking for something to wear, she doubts for something to fancy after all they are at there house. Then she remembered the blue and white blouse Peter had brought up for her before he started to take advantage of her wet and naked self. "Hmm, maybe with a skirt will be fine…" she said to herself and began to look for another outfit that will match with the blue and white blouse.

* * *

><p>Everything looks just perfect, Peter thought to himself as the dinner he cooked for Susan and him smelled delicious. Peter then heard a growl coming from his stomach, he really was hungry, after all he was the one to make all this.<p>

"Now to bring Susan down, so that we may eat." Peter said as he brought two plates to the kitchen table where it was set in a romantic tone, two candles on either side of the table and two chairs side by side where Peter and Susan were suppose to sit. He set down the food and went up stairs to get Susan.

"Susan, the foods is ready and served." Peter said as he knocked on her door and leaned against the wall on the side of it. He heard her say, _'I'm coming!'_ and with that the door opened to reveal Susan dressed in the blue and white blouse he left on her dresser last night, with a black skirt that reached passed her knees by just a little and lastly wore some nice black slippers

"Well you look beautiful Su." Peter smirked at her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and ran his hand across her cheek. Susan smiled at him and raised her eyebrows as wrinkled her nose as she smelled something, "And you happen smell like food dear brother," she laughed at him, "I know you have been cooking for our dinner, but did you literally spill food on yourself!"

Peter rolled his eyes and began to drag her downstairs, "No of course not, I would never do such a ridiculous thing...even you or Lucy _begged me_ to actually do that!"

Susan giggled softly, then quieted down as she saw his serious look, "Ok, sorry Peter I'm all over it, now what did...you...?" Susan stopped as soon as she saw the kitchen table all set and with the food already there, making it look romantic, "Make for us...?"

Peter chuckled at her surprised face and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I made us some chicken salads with some nice garlic bread because I know that's one of you favorite meals and whenever we went out on family dinners, you would always order that." Peter said and lead her towards one of the chairs and sat her down and took a seat right next her.

"Oh Peter this is just lovely, thank you!" Susan hugged him around his neck thanking him and then felt his hands wrap around her waist, "I don't even feel like I deserve this, after all I put you through, for the past two years." Susan said regretfully and pulled away to see his face.

"You don't need to feel sorry for anything Su, after what happen to us these last few days is all I need to know that you still love me." he kissed her passionately and rubbed her cheeks in soothing motions. They stayed like that for a few minutes then separated, their foreheads touching, "Now why don't we start to eat before our food starts to get cold."

Susan nodded and then they both turned to their food and began to eat. After trying the first bite Susan was amazed by how good it tasted, "Wow, Peter this is really delicious!"

"Of course it is, look who's the one that made it!"

As they began to finish their dinner they began to feed each other the little leftover pieces on the plate, well as the last bread they cut it in half and both ate their piece.

"That was an amazing dinner Peter, not only are you a king, but a great chef as well!" Susan said as she put her dirty dish in the sink.

Peter smiled at her and took her hand to lead her to the living room, where he twirled her around and made her gently hit his chest, "Well I'm full of surprises aren't I Su?" his forehead was against hers now and whispered to her in a huskily voice, "Dance with me, my Gentle Queen?"

"I would love to, my Magnificent King..." Susan whispered back to him. Then they both began to dance to steps that were so familiar to them, a dance that only they and their siblings knew. Suddenly they were back in their Golden Age, where the kings and queens of Narnia would start the opening dance to a ball. Though there was no music to dance to, Peter and Susan could hear the music that the fauns would play during celebrations, in their heads and danced happily to it. Peter twirled her around, then brought her close to him, where he then dipped her and as the end of the dance, and brought her back up to him where their foreheads began to touch. They both laughed joyfully and leaned in for a kiss. Smiling against her lips Peter bit her bottom lip an begged for entrance into her mouth, which Susan gladly allowed. Peter soon pulled away and hugged her close to him, "I love you, Susan."

"I love you too, Peter." Susan said resting her chin on her brother's shoulder.

"Susan, do you mind if you go outside to the back yard real quick? I'll meet there in a few minutes, please love." Peter told her as he let go of her and have her a pleading look.

Susan gave him a confused look but nodded at him and kissed his cheek, "Sure Peter, but what are you going to do?" she asked before he turned her around and nudged her to the back door.

"You'll find out as soon as I go outside Su, now go I'll be there in a few minutes." Peter smiled at her and began to go upstairs, as she disappeared into the kitchen that led to the back door, outside. _'I hope everything goes well and pray that she agrees with this.'_ Peter thought to himself as he went into his room to find what he needed.

_15 minutes later..._

Susan laid on the ground of her families backyard looking at the starry night sky as she waited for Peter. She didn't know why but the stargazing reminded her so much of her pervious life in Narnia. Maybe it was because the war was over and everything was slowly mending its self back to place, then again; it also reminded her of Amelia, sometimes her daughter, family and her would go to the beach and look at the stars together, it saddened Susan a bit as she thought of her little Amelia, she never got to see her grow up. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the back door open to see Peter come out, with his hands in his pockets.

"Peter come over here and lie down, see the stars with me!" Susan gestured to him to come over, as he walked to where she was, she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him down next to her.

"You know right now as I was looking at the stars it reminded me of-"

"Narnia..." Peter cut her off knowing what she was going to say. He found her hand and entwined them together, Susan looked at him confused, but lovingly.

"Yes..." she whispered and continued to look at the sky.

Peter looked at her silently and a bit nervously as he fiddled with something in his pocket and decided that it was best to tell her.

"Susan do you remember how in Narnia, we are allowed to take things from there with Aslan's permission...?" Peter said.

"Yes of course I remember that, but why?" Susan turned to look at him and saw his nervous expression, "Peter what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath as he took out the items out of his pockets. Susan silently gasped as she saw what it was; it was their wedding rings. "Peter how did you-" she tried to say, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "Before we left, I told Aslan if can take our rings home, you know just in case you ever wanted to be back together with me. Thankfully he let me take 'em with me." Peter smiled as she sat up and took one of the rings, which was hers, and looked at it as if it was the only way to keep her alive.

"Oh Peter..." she whispered.

"What I mostly want to say Susan is if your willing to be with me again, like when we were in Narnia-" He stopped slight and looks at her. She looked at him with a look that said, _'go on_' "What I mean to say is… Will you marry me…again?" hHe chuckled quietly.

Susan looked at him silently and was shocked by his words not in a bad way but in a happy way. She smiled to herself and she promised herself that she will not hide away from him anymore, he's her lover and once husband, but here's the chance to be together again, and she is not going to lose this chance to be with him.

"...Yes...yes I'll marry you again Peter..." Susan said to him smiling and chuckling at his shocked face, though a good kind of shocked.

"You mean it! Oh Susan this is- this is just great!" Peter hugged her and kissed her passionately, as he put her ring on her left ring finger. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"When will we be getting married, Peter?" Susan asked as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder. "How about the day after I graduate from school, does that sound good?" he looked down at her. She looked at him a bit tiredly and nodded. She muttered a _'That's perfect...'_ and closed her eyes.

"And how...would you like to...run away to America with me...the day after that?" Peter asked quietly barely even heard, but Susan heard it and her head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that...FOR NOW! THERES LIKE STILL 3 OR 4 Chapters left to go ok! Good I promise you all Ill upday the next chapter on Weds. 15 ok thats the only time im guessing i dont have homework, but I do have t go to my Youth Group at 7 but I'll make time to put the story okz. And you'd be surprised what will happen in the next chapter...Any Guesses to what will happen?<strong>


	4. A Well Known Feeling

**Hello people the story is up Again forget about what I said that it will come out tomorrow and just enjoy what lies ahead and you'll be surprised by it….Well not so surprised if you read the previous chapters and you know what will happen and…. I'm starting to ramble I'm sorry lets just continue on with the story.**

**Peter: 18 Susan:17**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Well Known Feeling<p>

Susan walked down the halls of her school to the lunch room. It's been 2 months since that weekend she and Peter were alone at their house and had those..._intimated encounters _throughout the whole weekend.

Susan blushed at the remembrance of that wonderful weekend, she hadn't felt that kind of love from Peter since they were in Narnia, but they never got that close since she was…was...

Susan shook her head at that thought, blinking away the tears. _'It was a very long time ago Susan'_ she thought, _'its gone, he's gone. You and Peter are finally able to show your love for one another, instead of holding back every time.'_ Susan kept walking towards her destination, but suddenly stopped at an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, she felt like she was about to vomit.

She put her hand on her stomach to see if it will ease her pain, but it wasn't going away. Susan instantly put her hands on her mouth and quickly raced to the girls restroom.

Pushing the door open, thankfully no one was there, and entered one of the stalls and threw up into it. Coughing at the horrible taste of bail, she backed her head away from the toilet and stared down at the it, with wide eyes.

_'Oh, Aslan...' _

She felt sick once more and threw up again, feeling the horrible taste burn her throat and started coughing again. Susan stood upright leaning against the wall of the stall, breathing heavily. She was thinking this over on why she was feeling sick and nauseous all of a sudden and kept saying that she might just have a fever, but that wasn't the case, no one at school was sick, none of her friends or family members was sick. Then she remembered she hasn't had those monthly pains in the past two months since...

Susan gasped from shock, _'since Peter and me...and that weekend.' _

Susan put her hand on her stomach and shook her head slowly. "No, no I can't be_...pregnant._..' she said the last part softly, quickly looking around check if no one else was in the stalls. Susan quickly flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and found that she was a sickly pale and her eyes were a bit cloudy.

"There's only one way to find out, but I have to get out of school," she told herself, "Maybe I could just fake sickness and go home." she then remembered that Peter has been picking her up everyday from school since that weekend and never did he once miss to pick her up. Susan sighed sadly, _'He'll just have to wait until he realizes I'm not their waiting for him.' _

She grabbed her bags and went straight to the principles office, thankfully he allowed her to go home after she signed some paper on why she is going home and let her go. Susan quickly walked down the steps of her school and walked in the direction of her home, but she had to make a stop first before she got home.

Susan arrived to her destination which was a drugstore. She let out a quick breath and walk in, making her way to where the item she was looking for was, when she found it she quickly grabbed it and made it to the cash-register. Thankfully there weren't any people around the shop, it was practically empty. Susan handed the item to the cashier lady and looked in her bag to see if she had money, which she did, it was meant for lunch, but lunch wasn't in her mind right now.

The cashier lady gave her a look, which made Susan flinched_, if only she knew who the father was, then she'd be beyond disgusted, _she thought as the lady put the item in a bag.

Susan paid the lady and took plastic bag quickly, she walked out of the store and quickly ran home. Not before glancing at the item in her bag... It was a pregnancy test... She tightened her grip on the bag and began to run to her home, _'I have to make sure,' _she thought as she ran, _'almost there!' _

When she arrived home, she got her spare key from her school bag and opened the door. Susan was catching her breath as she leaned against the door for support and dropping her things to the ground, except the bag with the test inside. She got it out and looked at it with in unsure and scared look, for all she knew she could be wrong about this and is just going a bit crazy about it and worried for nothing.

"But if I am..." she said sadly, what if her parents found out about this, what would Edmund and Lucy say about it, and Peter...

Peter, who is likely is the father, will understand the most of course, he did tell her that he loved her more then anything and had always wanted to go more further into their relationship when they were in Narnia. She of course, never felt worthy of him after what happened, had always held back. Yet that weekend two months ago, she let herself give into the passion and let him take control of her body. Peter didn't force her, instead he was gentle and loving to her as in Narnia, but this time she let him go further.

Peter loved her and she loved him and he promised her that after his schooling was over they will get married and run away together, to America, where no one knew who they were and where they can be free. It's not like they were never going to be intimated with each other. Then again how can't they, that weekend and these two months prove it and the possibility of her being with his child just proves it that they are the ones who made it.

Susan let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later... <em>

Susan sat on the toilet seat, tapping her feet against the floor, and waiting to see it the test is wrong or right. She was more then just nervous, she was frightened about this, half of her wants the test to be wrong but another want it to be right. "I guess I just want to feel that warm feeling I had when I was in Narnia, but this time its Peter's." She told herself, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Ok, Susan you can do this, just look at it and you'll know..."

Susan stood up and closed her eyes and grabbed the test from the counter. She breathed and opened her eyes and saw it pink...

_A positive mark..._

She was gapping at the object in her hands and was shaking slightly, she didn't know if it was of excitement or fear, maybe both. Then again she doesn't know what to think of the solution, she, Susan Pevensie was pregnant…with her _**brother's **_child.

She sat on the toilet seat again the test already forgotten and it seating there on the counter. Susan had her hands on her hand thinking that if she was already at two months then that means she'll begin to show in about two more weeks. Which will mark the end of the school year and the day after, the day Peter planed for them to be married, her belly will be rounded and noticeable possibly even before that day.

Susan put her hands on her belly, if one could look closely enough they could see that her belly is getting more rounded. She rubbed her stomach gently, "There's someone growing inside me again, but the father is a different person. Oh, Aslan, and that person is Peter, my own brother."

She stood up, grabbing both the box and test and got out of the the bathroom. She went outside and threw the test in the trash, the last thing she wanted was for someone in her family finding it in the bathroom or any other trash in the house. She went back inside and sat in the the living room couch, she turned her head over to the grandfather clock and saw it was 1:00pm. 'Two more hours until Ed, Lu, and Peter get out.'

She then remembered her parents were working late tonight, and her younger siblings were each going to a friends house and they won't be back until later. Meaning it'll just be Peter and her in the house alone, for about 5 to 6 hours.

Susan moaned in irritation, the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him, not in a bad way, but Peter has been taking advantage of there time alone together, turning just a small kiss into heated, passionate ones. But Susan had to tell him about the life growing inside her and he has to listen to her, and she hopes that he doesn't do something that'll mess up her logicalness.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours and 15 minutes later: 3:15. <em>

Susan had eaten something after her relaxing for a few minutes and then took a short nap, awaking up around 3:00 exactly. Her brother will be arriving any minute now he must have at least heard that she was sick and had gone home from someone at least. She was also scared about how to tell Peter about her little discovery and was worried on how he'd take it.

She heard the door unlocking and was frozen all of a sudden_, 'Just stay calm and explain to him that you just felt sick and-'_ the door opened to reveal Peter, he looked as if he was running all the way from school to the house and he had a frightened look on his face, until he saw Susan standing there in the middle of the living room.

"Susan?" he asked as he tries to catch his breath.

"Peter, about me leaving early-!" before she could finish, she was enveloped in a tight hug by Peter. He was whispering about how much he was worried about her.

"I was waiting for you for minutes and when you hadn't came I began to worry for you, until I spotted a friend of your's and said you had gone home cause you were sick." He looked into her eyes with a loving look, that Susan literally melted into him, "Why didn't you call and said you were sick I could have faked something too get out and be with you?"

"I-I-I'm sorry Peter but I wanted to get home and you were at school so I didn't want to you to miss your perfect record and I was really sick I'm-" again Susan was cut off but this time by Peter's lips.

He kissed her gently and she melted into his kiss and kissed him back, feeling his tongue against her lips he was begging entrance, in which she gladly allowed. They began to kiss with full on passion, the matter of going home earlier was quickly forgotten. Peter backed her carefully to the couch and laid her down gently onto the couch, Susan opened her legs so that they went around his waist and moaned his name as he began to kiss her neck.

Susan then felt Peter's hands wondering under blouse where his hands began to rub her belly in a massaging motion. Susan then remembered what she was meant to be doing and that's telling Peter about her being pregnant. _'So much for being logical and rational...' _Susan thought.

"Peter, I need to tell you something it's," he bit her neck gently and she moaned softly, "_important_." she gasped out.

Peter groaned in response, "What's more important then this, Su?" he said as he licked her throat and pulled himself closer to her, feeling her shiver under him.

Susan by now was blushing and breathing a little heavily, "Do you remember what happened during the weekend we were alone and mum, dad, Edmund, and Lucy were off to see our aunt and uncle?" she said to him but it was a bad idea because it only stirred him further.

Peter began to smirk into her neck and said, "Of course how could I forget such a magnificent and memorable weekend." he pressed onto Susan making her gasp and moan in pleasure, "Why, do you want to relive the weekend?" he bit her shoulder.

Susan was beginning to lose it and had to tell him before she takes advantage of the moment, "No what I mean to say it that, I'm- I'm..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Peter whispered against her neck saying, "Your what Susan?" and continued to kiss her, pressing her further to the couch, and his hands still massaging her belly and sides.

"I'm- I'm pregnant, Peter..."

As soon as those words left Susan's mouth he just stopped kissing her, but his head was still on her shoulder and his hands on her belly were still there too. Susan could just guess that he was shocked.

"Peter?" she whispered softly, if you can hear more closely, you can hear the whisper sounded broken and sad.

Peter hadn't moved once and when he heard her broken voice, his head snapped up to look at her. Susan was right about the shock he held on his face, she wanted nothing more then to cry or for him to at least say something to her. _'Maybe he regrets everything that has happened and he now doesn't want a child...or me to be his wife again.' _Susan thought sadly, as she let the tears she's been holding fall down her face.

Peter noticed the tears and mentally kicked himself for not responding to her. Truth be told as soon as the words left her mouth he was shocked, but in reality he was incredibly happy_. 'She's pregnant with my child...__**our**__ child!' _he thought to himself. Peter put one hand on her cheek wiping the tears away from her face, but still kept one hand on her belly.

"Shhh, please Su, stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry, it pains me so much to see you do that..." Peter said, planting a loving kiss to her lips. He smiled as she stopped, but frowned slightly when she moved a way form him a little.

"I'm so, so sorry Peter if having this child will be a bothersome to you I'll understand if you no longer wish to marry me." Susan stated as she stared down at her belly, her blouse was a bit lifted from Peter's hands on her.

Peter moved closer to her, " What makes you think that I wouldn't want this child Susan," he wrapped his warm hands around her waist and began to loving rub her stomach, "All I ever wanted, was for you to be the mother of my child..._**our **_child." he smiled as he saw her blush heavily at his words.

He then began to smirk at her, once again bring her close to him again. He began to kiss her and made is way down to her belly, not before murmuring a, _"How far along are you?" _he looked up at her heated face and saw her starting to smile at him. He just loved her smile, it was always so, gentle...

"Already at two months, at the end of these two weeks I'll begin to show." Susan said, running her hands through Peter's soft, blonde hair. She then jumped a bit as she felt his lips begin to kiss her naked belly, she blushed as he did this, why does he have this effect on her. Every time they express their love for each other, he always does something that makes her weak or blush or just feel so much love that she can never feel from someone else, Peter loves her and only her, she maybe his sister and she maybe his brother, but the love they have for each other is so strong, that the child she's carrying just proves it. They created a new life...

"Susan, you don't know how happy I am. You are my sister and my lover and soon mother of my child, every time I'm with you it's always right, I have never felt wrongness when we're together. Tell me you don't regret this love, because I don't think I can go on living if you don't love me?" Peter said lifting his head from her belly and looking straight into her eyes.

"Your such a Romeo, Peter Pevensie." Susan said laughing at him in an amused way. When she stopped she looked at him with all the love she had for him, and put both her hands on his face and said, "Of course I love you as my brother and my lover and soon father of our child. I don't think there a way to stop feeling what I have for you Peter." then she kissed him with all the passion she had for him.

Peter pulled himself up so that he was on her once more but kept his weight off her stomach, he began to lift her blouse over her head and threw it to the ground. She was working on unbuttoning his school shirt and pulled it off him throwing to the ground as well and worked on unbuckling his belt next. Susan moaned out his name as he began kissing, licking and sucking her neck, there was sure to be a mark there later, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Soon they were both half-naked only leaving their underwear on, but they were soon long gone. Peter and Susan were looking at each other, all the love they had for each other was in their eyes and they couldn't take it anymore, they need each other now more then ever. "Peter, make love to me, please..." Susan whispered to him.

"I won't hurt the baby? Will I?" Peter was worried the last thing he wanted was to hurt the baby and Susan too, but her hands on his face calmed him.

"No, I think it's better for the baby, mum once told me it was ok, when she gave me the 'talk'." Susan smiled the slightest bit, but then began to beg him, "Please Peter I need you inside me now."

This put Peter's fears at ease then he kissed her passionately and slipped inside her, causing Susan to moan in pleasure, and she slowly brought her legs to wrap around his waist. Pulling him deeper into her and Peter groaned at this and started to push into her more faster and harder. He kissed her more passionately pushing his tongue into her mouth and began to tangle it with hers. They began to breath heavily and they also started to sweat, they were making each other feel hot, Peter pulled away from her mouth and started to lick the top of her chest, her throat, her neck, her jaw line and the back of her ear. He repeated this over and over, making Susan moan his name over and over.

"I love you Susan, do know what you do to me?" Peter groaned out as he began to push slowly but harder into her.

"I love you too Peter," she gasped as he continued to push into her going in deeper, "Please." she said giving him a knowing look.

He didn't need to be told twice he kissed her, this time a bit slower, and felt that he was getting close to his climax and felt her walls tightening around him. That was his undoing and kissed Susan harder as he felt her release herself onto him.

"Oh, Susan! Susan..." Peter moaned out as he released himself inside her and pushed softly into her still, letting him mix his release with hers.

They held each other close, both still naked and sweaty. He pulled away so that he may look at her. Susan was breathing heavily still, her pale skin was soaked with sweat, her eyes looked glassy but they were still a beautiful blue, her lips were all swollen, and her neck and shoulders were bitten and red from his love-bites. She looked, Peter thought so beautiful.

Susan turned her head to see the clock and saw it was 5:45, had time passed that quickly?

She felt Peter's lips on her neck again and felt him rub against her. "We still have time, before mum and dad come home, as well as Lu and Ed, why not continue to enjoy ourselves?" Peter said in a seductive way.

Susan smiled and nodded, he kissed her, his tongue sliding in her mouth. Yes, we do have time and I'm going to let you possess my body because I am yours and yours alone...she thought to herself wrapping her slim arms around his neck.

They knew they would never leave each other, no one can ever separate them, not their parents, not society, nobody can. They loved each other like in Narnia, they will soon marry and they will have a child of their own soon too. Just two more weeks..._just two more weeks..._

* * *

><p><strong>YUP! If you knew that there was going to be Pregnant! Susan well congrats I'll give you virtual cookies ok! Pass out the cookies Darkwolfmon…<strong>

***Of course I live for this job don't I…***

**Ignore her….SO ANYWAY I'll put up the next chapter soon this week ok…OK well then GOODNIGHT MY PPL!**


	5. The Graduation

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter, whooooo and it Peters graduation too the Chapter it's short and well ya. Anyways I have also had this new obsession with The Hunger Games and I really want to get the books all three of them and I can't wait to see the movie anyways enjoy the chapter my lovelies and I hope my digimon Darkwolfmon satisfied you with the cookies!**

*...*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Graduation<p>

The two weeks past by really quickly for Peter and Susan, they were both really excited that their '_big day_' is just around the corner. Not only that, but Peter's graduation is here and they were both excited for that too. Just after that day they would be married and the next off to America.

Also, with Susan being pregnant, it just made the young parents anticipate the moment their child would be born. Peter would hardly ever leave her alone, always being cautious for her safety or always wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner, slowly rubbing her abdomen gently. Susan can understand how protective he can be and is thankful that no one ever caught them in this act. Only once when mother walk in on them, seeing Peter lying back on the arm of the couch, Susan in-between his legs reading a book, and Peter's hands on her abdomen. Thank Aslan she didn't question their positions and only stated that they're just closer than most siblings.

Every once in a while for the past two weeks, Peter would sneak into her room in the middle of the night just to be with her. They would whisper due to Lucy sleeping in the bed across Susan's. He would wrap his arms around her, entwining their legs together and whispered that he loved her, moving his hands across her almost swollen belly. They would talk for a while or just enjoy the silence until sleep took over them or sometimes he would start kissing her belly, in which Susan began to enjoy every so often, feeling warmth run through her veins and envelop her heart.

_"You'll be a great father again, Peter..._"

Susan once told him, when he slept in her room one day. She was drifting in and out of sleep as he kissed her stomach and the words just happened to slip from her mouth. He stopped and crawled up to her and closed her eyes then kissed her, his lips lingering and told her the same thing.

Susan smiled at some of these thoughts, and rubbed her belly briefly, she knew this wasn't the place or time to do this not with so many people around her. Then again, the parents of many of these graduates could care less of what she's doing, after all they are distracted with congratulating their children, something her family and her were doing with Peter.

She watched as mother cry over her son growing up to fast, father patting him on the back, and watched as Lucy and Edmund hug and congratulate Peter. As soon as he came towards them she was the first to launch herself into his arms and hugged him tightly and congratulating him. It's why she was standing a few feet off, so their whole family joined in for a group hug.

"Mum, dad, I'm going to go and congratulate some of my friends, all right I won't take long." Peter said to mother and father, but also catching her gaze, slightly nodding to her.

Susan smiled in spite of herself and knew what he was telling her, and heard their mother sniff and responded to Peter, "Of course dear, we'll be here waiting, but don't take to long, we made reservations to eat at this restaurant just for you!"

He nodded, catching her gaze once more and walked off. Susan waited a few minutes before telling her mum that she saw a friend of hers by the gym doors and would like to go see her.

"Sure thing dear, but don't take long either all right." Her mother responded still sniffling.

Susan walked off to where Peter's direction was and reached the double doors of the school entrance and pushed them open.

She closed the door and saw the empty hallway of her brother's school.

"_Psst_! Susan!"

Susan heard a noise of someone calling to her and turned to see Peter under an alcove to her right. She smiled and walked to his direction and once she was under there, he kissed her passionately running his hands through her soft long hair. Her hands slipped to his shoulders to calmed him from kissing her to intensely. When they separated their foreheads were touching, as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I'm so happy for you, Peter." Susan said as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Thank you, at least now I can pay more attention to you instead of those boring study books." Peter laughed as he kissed her nose, then her lips.

"Honestly Peter, don't say that about books or else your going to-" her talking was cut off by his lips.

Letting her lips go not before biting her bottom lip playfully. "Are you going to be reading all the way to America on the boat or are you going to be paying attention to me instead love..." Peter whispered huskily to her, in which she shivered then pulled away and was about to say something, when they heard a voice call to Peter, it was a girl's, Susan noted.

"_Peter~_" said the voice in a cooing tone.

"Oh god please don't let it be who I think it is!" Peter said in a desperate voice.

"And who is it Peter?" Susan said raising her eyebrows at him, letting herself slide out of his arms to fold hers in front of her chest.

Peter peeked slightly out of the alcove to see a blonde girl in a graduates gown, '_Stephanie_' Peter thought _'why can't you just leave me alone!_'

He turned back to Susan who was glaring at him, waiting for him to explain who that girl was.

"She's this girl that I had in some of my classes, apparently she has a stupid crush on me and can't take a hint that I don't like her! I've even told her that I have a 'girlfriend'." Peter smiled the slightest bit when he said that and continued, "But she's…very persistent and apparently she isn't giving up on me that easily, she once even told me what's her name and address!"

"And what did you say?" Susan said calmly, but was a bit relieved that Peter isn't the slightest bit interested in her.

"I just told her that, what's my business is mine as well as my girlfriend's." he said smiling and taking her hand in his.

"And who is this 'girlfriend' of yours? Hmmm." Susan said smirking at him as she felt his arms circle around her.

"Who do you think it is dear, sister?" Peter said huskily, moving closer to her face. "You tell me brother..." she breathed out as his lips were just inches from hers.

They were about to kiss, when they heard that same voice again this time it was closer, so they instantly jumped apart.

"Peter, are you behind here? I want to ask you something~" Stephanie cooed, which really started to make Susan tense.

Peter notice this and took her hand in his once more, squeezing it gently and whispered to her, '_You and me, together we get out of here all right._' He saw her nod. Taking a deep breath they walked out quickly out of the alcove, that's when Stephanie noticed them, well mostly Peter that is...

"Peter its you, I found you!" she said running towards him about to, what he thought nervously, give him a big bear hug. That is until she notice Susan as well, that's when she stopped.

"Umm Peter who's...this?" she said in a snotty voice as she looked at Susan. If she only had her arrows there with her, she would have easily put her in her place for speaking to her in that tone. Luckily Peter was there to defend her.

"She happens to be sister, and I would appreciate if you spoke kindly to her." He said in a warning tone.

"Right, I'm so sorry sister of Peter, but if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Peter alone!" She looked at Susan as if she was nothing and was shooing her away. Susan suddenly felt her stomach upsetting, but held back the urge to throw up and she was about to walk away, when she felt Peter's hand still on hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Why, can't my sister be here, besides I wish for her to stay, what harm will that do?" Peter said to her.

Stephanie was literally fuming silently, '_why would Peter want his sister to be there by him, what I want to ask him is between ME and HIM! Unless...he's lying and that's his *gasp*_'

Peter and Susan can see her gapping expression and Susan felt about uncomfortable at that. Peter was about ask her whats wrong but she beat him too it.

"Is SHE your girlfriend, that you always talk about!" she accused pointing at Susan.

Both of them were shocked and stared wide eyed at her but luckily Peter came back at her saying, "GIRLFRIEND?! I told you she's my sister, blood related, you can ask our parents and they will say the same thing!"

"Well if she isn't then, why don't you go out with me sometime later, since she's not your girlfriend." Stephanie changed her posture from anger to a snotty girl again.

Peter smiled in a not interested way and said, "Sorry my family and I are going to be celebrating my graduation with a dinner and have family time together."

"What about tomorrow, then?" she was still asking in a persistent voice.

Peter sighed already getting agitated with her, "Sorry, but I have a wedding...to go to from one of my relatives, and I'll be off the_ whole_ day." Susan silently giggled at that said, _'Yup, our wedding to be exact._' She thought still giggling silently_._

Stephanie was about say something else but Peter up to now was fed up with her and started to say, "Look Stephanie, I don't have a day off all summer long all right and I keep telling you I'm not the slightest bit interested in you, I have a girlfriend. Now if you don't mind, my sister and I have to get back to our family who are probably wondering were we are," Peter took Susan's hand once more, "Now, if you excuse us, we'll be off now. Come on Susan." and with that said Susan and him walk away, not before having Stephanie's gapping face engraved in their eyes.

"Wow Peter I never know you could be so open with your feelings like that! You literally left her gapping like a fish back there." Susan whispered quietly hoping Stephanie won't hear them, but she was laughing a little loudly though.

Peter was laughing as well as soon as they turned to the right side of the hall way that lead to the exit outside, where they thought their parents and siblings would be, "Well what else could I say, she was starting to annoy me not that she's ever done that before and she was clearly irritated by your presence, I can't let anyone insult my lover, more importantly my sister." He whispered the last part to her quickly looking around then kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, grabbing hold of his arm with her hands. "It's good to know you care so much, especially now more then ever since I'm with child again..." she said softly, letting go of him as they opened the door that lead outside.

"Our child Su," Peter said lovingly to her, looking at her with all the love in the world, "Susan, are you sure you don't regret this, the child, or us even?" Peter looked at her with an uncertain look, slightly afraid of her answer.

Susan saw their parents and siblings waving to them, to show where they are and smiled his way, "I can never regret the love we have Peter or the love we created, like you said once in Narnia, what we have is special and no were near wrong at all."

Peter smiled brightly at her and resisted the urge to kiss her, but decided this isn't the place. They both walked to were their family was and thought, they had time tonight and half of tomorrow as well, then they will finally be together, as husband and wife. They knew they will always be together forever, know matter what world they face their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh that Stephanie... She is a horrible, snotty girl. She comes out in my stories of the Legendary Wolf Warriors and is my rival. But anyways I hope you loved the chapter everyone, and the next chapter the Wedding... Well secret wedding ;)<strong>.


	6. A Secret Marriage

**HEY EVEVYONE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THERE WAS SCHOOL, AND I WAS READING THE HUNGER GAMES (MOST AWESOME SINCE NARNIA to me at least =p) I read all 3 books in 4 days I also loved the last one it was the best ='D, also I just came back from San Antonio and I got home like an hour ago.**

**Anyways it's a short chapie but Peter and Susan finally marry. I promise the next will be longer and Edmund and Lucy will appear in that one too and that will be that last chapie to 'No Matter What World'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Secret Marriage<p>

"Well, we're here Susan..." Peter said looking outside of the car window. A small church sat in front of them and it was clearly empty. Susan looked outside too, when they first came here to find a priest that would marry them this place was practically empty. Since it was in the middle of a tiny town outside of London, not may came here. Luckily they did find one priest that was willing to marry them and to Peter and Susan's relief he understood their relationship and made a promise to them that he won't tell a soul.

After their parents and siblings left to go to their aunt and uncles again, they been preparing themselves to be married. Peter found a simple suit that still fitted him perfectly and Susan found a perfect white dress in her closet that luckily still fit her even with her now swollen belly. Afterwards, they made the two hour drive to the small church, making it five till six which is time for them to start going inside; the priest must be waiting for them.

"Are you ready my queen?" Peter said getting out of his side of the car and quickly going to Susan's side, opening the door.

"As I'll ever be my king..." Susan said quietly and smiled brightly at him. She grabbed his hand and they both walked inside the small church, Peter opened the door for them, inside the priest waited for them in the middle of the alter. He kept a straight face as he looked at them and gestured them to come over.

Peter held on to Susan's hand as they walked down the aisle to the alter. Susan felt her stomach turning as they got closer to the priest and held on too Peter's hand tightly. Feeling her discomfort he brought her closer to him and squeezed her hand as to reassure her; t calmed her a little. As they got to the alter, the priest nodded, turning to Peter and spoke.

"Do you promise to have and to hold her forever until death do you'll part"

Peter smiled Susan's way, "I do."

"And do you promise to have and to hold on to him forever until death do you'll part?" The priest said turning to Susan.

"I-I do..." Susan whispered hesitantly, as she looked into Peter's eyes.

"Is there anything more you to wish to say to one another?" The priest said as he looked at both of them.

They both turned to one another with knowing smiles on their faces, "We promise to love each other, every _moment forever_, until our time has ended here in this world. Even after that we know we will always be together, because from here on out we are now bounded together. _No matter what world we are in_, forever and always..." they both said simultaneously with clear love in their eyes.

"I love you Susan, now and forever." Peter said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too Peter, now and forever." Susan said squeezing his hand as well.

"Then by the power I have received from our great lord, you are forever more, husband and wife," The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Peter brought her close to him and bent his head down and kissed her. Susan smiled against his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, they were finally together again nothing will tear them apart, so long as their together.

They pulled away and looked at each other with happy looks on them, Peter gently rubbed her waist and abdomen as if trying to tell her that they are still expecting something else in their lives. He hugged her again, kissed her forehead. He then turned to the priest, who was putting the book on the alter.

"Thank you, sir for marrying us." Peter says genuinely, "It means so much. Is there anyway for us to repay you?" Peter asked.

"No it is alright my dear boy, all I wish is for the both of you to have a safe journey to America and I pray that no one will ever find out about your love for one another," the priest said with a small smile, "May the Lord guide and protect the both you…"

Peter and Susan then saw him walk off and they were left alone. After a few sweet moments, they began to walk out of the small church holding each other closely.

"Isn't this wonderful Su, we are finally really together again and no one can say anything about us, so long as they don't know how we are." Peter said as they walked outside and turned quickly to look at Susan, " Are you sure your ok being with me again, if anything all I wish is for you to be happy and-!" Peter was cut of my Susan's lips, she kissed him gently to make him stop talking, she gripped his wrists not tightly by enough to calm him in a way.

"Stop saying that Peter, I _don't_ regret anything that has happened to us these passed three months, if anything I'm more happier then ever, now that we're together again…" Susan said as she pulled away from his lips and smiled at him.

Peter looked at her with understanding and smiled at her, _'She's right as always' _he thought.

"All right then, Mrs. Pevensie why don't we go off and get ourselves some dinner, I'm sure there's a restaurant around here, and it would be best if you eat for the little one..." Peter said as he placed his hand on her, very noticeable, yet small swollen belly.

"Sure I am a bit hungry after that long ride here." She laughed and let him guide her to the car. As soon as they were inside they kissed quickly and drove off.

As the car faded into the distance, if they paid very close attention, they would have noticed the golden lion statue on the lawn of the church. It's gold eyes glimmered slightly and then there was a faint lions roar coming in from within the small church. Once the car faded into the distance, the lion's roar faded along with it.


	7. One Last Goodbye and Off to America

**Hey everyone guess who's back! I'm so sorry I haven't update but I finally did it though, this is in deed the last chapter to this story and I hope it's ok and good...probably sappy but that's the way I happen to be =P And I have been having an _obesseion _with the Hunger Games I just love the books and I can't wait for the movie to come out and I actually brought a shirt so I can wear it to the movie 3 soooo ya anyways on with the story **

**Note: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia and there is some Edmund/Lucy sibling fluff somewhere in the middle not but yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: One Last Goodbye and Off to America<p>

"You both are going **_WHERE_**?" Edmund and Lucy said simultaneously as they looked at their older siblings, with wide eyes.

"We're moving to America, just Susan and me..." Peter said as he stared at his brother and sister from the other side of his and Edmund's room.

"But why, it's just sudden don't you think, I mean we know that you just told us that you both just married yesterday but..." Lucy said still trying to register what her older brother and sister just said to them.

Since the morning her mother, father, Edmund and her returned from their aunt and uncle, Peter and Susan had dragged them into the boy's room and started talking about their past lives in Narnia and the adventure that Lucy and Edmund had previously with Eustace.

Then out of the blue they just blurted out that they were back together and that they had just gotten married as well. Though her and Edmund were shocked, it seemed that she was the only one happy for them to be back together. But after a few moments he congratulated them and asked when and how they got together.

Peter and Susan had blushed silently when he said that. Lucy gasped, then smiled in an amusing way, while Edmund put his head in his hands and shook his head.

_"Oh, that's how you got together." Lucy said._

_"I liked it better when you both were still naive and innocent..." Susan said burying her head in a pillow._

Just 20 minutes ago they had that discussion, then they said they are going to move to America, just them two.

"Lu, you know we can't stay here because we'll most likely be kicked out and be looked down upon society," Peter said as he looked at Lucy with a guilty look, "But that's why it's best that we go somewhere where we are not known by anyone, I'm sorry."

They all stayed silent just taking everything in, Peter and Susan waited anxiously for Lucy or Edmund to say something. After what felt like hours, Edmund spoke, "You both should go..."

"What!?" his siblings said obviously shocked, especially Lucy was surprised by her brothers decision.

"You both deserve to be happy and if going to America make you happy, then you should go so you can be together." He said truthfully to them. "You know its better for them, Lucy." He says with a weak smile.

Lucy stayed silent only for a few moments, taking in Edmund's works and then spoke truthfully as well, "…He's right, you both really need each other to be happy and so long as you two are then so am I." She smiles genuinely.

"Oh Ed, Lu. Thank you!" Susan said as she got up and hugged Lucy and Edmund, Peter also joining in, thanking them as well.

"Ok, ok enough with the hugs, I can only stand being squished by you two for so long." Edmund said as he backed off from Peter and Susan, which made all of them laugh.

As soon as the laughing died off, Edmund and Lucy asked when they will be leaving.

"We'll be leaving tonight." Peter said.

"Tonight!"

"Yes, it's the only time we can really leave and sneak out without being noticed by mum and dad, as much as it hurts without saying a real goodbye to them, it's all we really got. And we'll arrive in America within two weeks or so." Susan said, her voice getting sad about the part of not saying goodbye to their parents.

"Let's try not to think of this for the rest of the afternoon. Let's just spend it together, alright?" Peter said looking at his siblings and trying to make the best of the situation.

"Your right...and if were lucky maybe Aslan will call us back one day, into Narnia and we'll all be together again." Lucy said with hope in her voice.

Susan wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders, "She's right."

"Well are we just going to stand around and spread around the love or are we going to spend the rest of this day together doing something." Edmund said raising his eyebrows wondering when something will happen.

"I'm probably going to miss you the most Edmund because this is the last time I'm going to be able to do _this_!" Peter said as he grabbed him from the neck trapping him in a headlock.

"Peter!"

Susan and Lucy laughed as they saw their brothers 'fighting' with each other, muttering _'Boys'_ and _'I _married_ him.'_

* * *

><p><em>...Midnight...<em>

"You got everything your taking Su?" Peter whispered to Susan as he saw her come out of their house. They have been packing everything they needed since their parents fell asleep and also forcing their siblings to also get some sleep too.

"Yeah, I got everything and left the letter to Ed and Lu so that they read it in the morning." Susan said as they started to walk down to the horse-drawn cab that was waiting for them. "I still can't believe you called a horse-drawn cab to take us to the port, I mean we could have walked." Susan looked at Peter as he came to her side and helped her with her luggage.

"Not in your condition and besides its midnight, what would people say if they saw two teens, with luggage walking down the streets to the port?" Peter said jokingly, but serious too.

"Well I wouldn't know considering at half of the neighborhood is asleep." Susan said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

He shook his head in an annoyed way and told her to get inside the horse-drawn cab or they will miss their boat. He opened the door for her and both of them quickly looked back at their house and got in the cab. As they sat down comfortably, the man in front of the cab asked where they'll be going.

"To the port sir, if you can go there as quickly as possible so that we can catch our boat." Peter asked.

"Very well." the man said and hit the reins of the horse and the cab began to move.

Peter and Susan stayed silent and quickly turned back to see their home getting smaller and as they kept going they couldn't see it it anymore. They turned back to look at the front and Susan cuddled into Peter's arms tiredly, "I'm going to miss Lucy and Edmund and mum and dad, Peter..." she whispered to him.

"Me too, Susan, but we'll see them again…" he reassured her pulling her closer to him.

She hums in reply and whispered '_I love you_' to him.

"I love you too Su." Peter told her back and rest his head on hers, rubbing her arms gently and soothingly. _'America here we come_...' thought Peter as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

"_EDMUND! EDMUND WAKE UP_!" Lucy whispered loudly as she entered her brother's room and tried to wake up up her brother from his sleep.

"What is it Lucy? It's six in the morning!" He moaned tiredly as Lucy sat on his bed, he then notice a paper in her hands, "What's that you got there?"

"It's a letter Peter and Susan, they must have left it in my room before they left."

"Let me see it."

"You never believe what they wrote down in there." she said as she handed the letter to him.

Edmund sat up and took the letter from Lucy and began to read it quietly:

_"Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_By now we probably are somewhere in the middle of the ocean off to America. There is one thing that we forgot to tell the both of you, but at the same time couldn't tell you. We hope you two are ready, Susan happens to be pregnant at three months-"_ Edmund looked Lucy with wide eyes now instantly fully awake, she laughed happily at both the news and Edmund's expression.

"Well what do you know, there's going to be another one of them in a few months!" Edmund laughed and rolled his eyes. He continued to read:

_"-We're sorry we couldn't tell you because we didn't know what you'd think. But we then realized that the both of you would be the most happy for us, well, what matters is that you know now and maybe one day you'll get to see our child. We'll send you two letters whenever we can to tell the both of you how it's going to America. We want you both to be strong for mum and dad when they find out we're gone, take care of them and give them our love. Until we see each other again, we pray it's Narnia, take care._

_With love, Susan and Peter."_

Edmund finished reading the letter and looked up at Lucy, who was looking down at her hands still trying to take in what her older brother and sister wrote in the letter. "So you think they will be okay once they get to America."

"I believe they will Lu and like they said we have to be strong for mum and dad when they find out about them disappearing like that," Edmund said and the gestured for her to come lie beside him, "Come on you need some rest we'll think about them later alright?"

Lucy agreed silently and crawled inside the sheets and laid her head on a pillow, turning away from Edmund's side and instantly fell asleep. He placed the letter on his bed side desk and laid on the opposite side of Lucy letting sleep take over him and letting the last words Peter said to him yesterday, _"Your the man of the house now and stay strong for the family..."_

_'I will Peter for all of us..'_ he thought as sleep took over him.

* * *

><p><em>At Sea<em>

The boat was silent out at sea, with the exception of the occasional horn of the bot. The morning sun was just rising out on the horizon shining through some of the windows on the side of the boat, it shined brightly in one of the windows that happened to be Peter and Susan's cabin. The light shined on Susan's face making her moan and open her eyes tiredly, she began to sit up but then realized that Peter had his arms around her.

She smiled slightly and tucked some of his blond hair behind his ear, he stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Susan slipped out of his arms and walked towards the main window of their cabin, seeing the sun rising out of the ocean like that reminded her of the ocean view from Cair Paravel. She smiled and walked to the door to go outside.

The gentle sea breeze lifted her nightgown a little as she walked toward to boat rails leaning against, she looked down at the water and sighed blissfully enjoying this beautiful morning in front of her.

"I see your enjoying the boat ride already." Peter said from behind her.

Susan felt his arm wrap around her waist, feeling him rub her abdomen in soothing motions and his chin resting on her shoulder, "Yes, and I'm going to be enjoying it for the next two weeks...with you of course."

"And why wouldn't you?" Peter said absently.

Susan ignored the question and asked, "Do you think everything will be ok, I mean America is nothing like England so I've heard, you think..." she was cut off by a reassuring kiss from Peter.

"Don't worry your little head about it Susan, lets just enjoy this moment together." he said smiling and looking at her with all the love in the world he had for her.

"Alright, Peter," Susan said turning towards his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder still looking at the sun, "I love you..."

"I love you too Susan no matter what world we are in...I'll love you forever." he said holding her closer to him.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face and leaned up to kiss him, he met her half way and kissed her passionately. He soothing rubbed her stomach and sides, knowing they will expect something way greater in America.

As they kissed, the sun started to shine brighter, signaling a brighter, new day, also signaling a brighter future for Peter and Susan. As the sun shined, a roar can be heard from over the ocean. Separating them from their kiss, they looked beyond the sea and saw what they think was the shadow of a lion. Peter and Susan held each other closely as the boat they where on began to fade away beyond the ocean ready to start anew.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go people the end of 'No Matter What World' and I MIGHT do a sequel to this but I'll think about it and sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Bai bai my people and I'm thankful for all those who favorited and alerted my story. =D**


End file.
